Persona 5: Glory or Destruction?
by xxSweetieGirlxx
Summary: That's the story of a group of teenagers who are involved in an accident and that event will change their lives. What will happen to these guys? Where will their actions lead team? Find out reading this story! To make this fan fiction I collected many ideas and this is the result. I hope you'll like this! (I'll post a chapter whenever I can and feel free to comment them :D)
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

P.S. The protagonist's name will be Kaito Akai (Like Kaito Kid - because he's a thief too - and Akai because red is the predominant color in this game.)

 _'The only way to deal with an unfree world_

 _is to become so absolutely free_

 _that your very existence is an act of rebellion'_

(by Albert Camus)

 **I was happy.**

 **When they asked me to come here in Tokyo I immediately accepted their offer. They gave me the possibility to go study in a private school in the capital - that I always wanted to visit - I could make new friends and my life could have changed.**

 **Why all this happened?**

 _Late afternoon, 6 April._

I'm walking down the street as if I had no place where to go. Summer vacations are almost over but this hot weather still suffocates me. To free myself from this feeling I decide to go to the beach and relax there some more time before going home. I'm not in a hurry so from time to time I stop to look at the sun that is warming up my cold skin and then I put my left arm on my forehead to partially cover my eyes. "I'm sweating" I think annoyed because I don't like this weather at all. After some minutes I find myself near the sand and I choose the blue deck chair which has a beach umbrella too.

This city is famous for its beach because it's clean and calm, the dark sand is the only thing you can find on the ground and the water's color is always of a deep and intense blue that shines from afar. It's still early so I lie down on the chair and I fall asleep cuddled by a light wind.

"Kaito! You promised you would come home by seven today! Your father and I were so worried!" A sweet but irritated voice wakes me from my dreams and as soon as I open my black eyes, I see a woman with long and dark hair with raven irises. She approaches me and when I recognize her I quickly raise my head to look right in that lady's eyes.

"Mom, why are you here? What time is it?" Yup, that's my mother. It seems like because of my nap I've lost track of time and my parents, clearly, got worried. The sky is darker than before but I can't see any star up there so it shouldn't be so late. I shake my head to scold myself but then a question pops up in my mind. How does she know I'm here?

"How did you know I'm here?" I don't know how they do but mothers always know everything about anything. How do they do that?

"What are you saying? Moms know everything" I sigh because I've seen that coming. I hoped she would tell me the truth but she just said that. I didn't think she was going to say something else. "In this period of time you came here all alone, didn't you? Your father saw you here yesterday. That's the reason why I knew where to look for you." Surprised by her words I stay mute and wait for her to continue her speech. "Is there something wrong? You can talk to me." I'm sorry, I made her worry about me. She is always so busy and she has many responsibilities too. I didn't want to become a burden to her.

I like the beach because the sun is beautiful when it sets. Somehow watching it every day like this, gives me hope. Hope for a new life without these chains which are tying me up. Each one of us has many responsibilities and the world has too many rules. _Will I be able to take off the mask I wear everyday? What will I do if I can't do that anymore?_

All these questions swirl in my mind when I look at the pink and orange sky at the beach. There's no better place to think than this.

"Don't worry, everything' s okay. I just relax this way." I get up from the deck chair and I take my mother's hand while smiling to reassure her. She smiles me back and we go home together.

"We're back" Mum shouts to make my dad know that we're arrived. When he hears her voice he go out of the kitchen and greets us near the stairs.

"Here you are! Kaito, I have something to tell you. Come with me" What has happened? Should I worry about this? I don't know what to do or what to expect so I follow my dad in the kitchen and all the three of us sit down on the black chair we recently bought.

"Listen to me Kaito, you have good grades at school so I'm going to give you an opportunity. I enrolled you at Shujin High School, that private school in Tokyo you always talk about, and one of my friends who live there accepted to let you live at his place. What do you think?"

Today was full of surprises but this…I don't know what to say! I'm so happy I can't even talk or imagine what face I put now. I don't care about that though because that's my family and I'll never be able to thank them enough for this wonderful gift. I let my smile grow wider and I answer "Of course I agree! Thank you" After this there's a family hug that is also a goodbye before my depart.

"Your mother put your ticket in you jacket and prepared your luggages. The train should be here at 9:00 PM so in…" He checks his wrist watch and suddenly he winces. "Oh god! The train is going to arrive in 10 minutes! Let's go, the car is over there, I'll accompany you." We're late so we run outside and get in the car as quickly as we can. The car is not really fast however my dad menages to make it go incredibly fast. Luckily we arrive in time.

The train is about to stop, in the meanwhile I say goodbye to my family one last time.

"See you, mom, dad. I'll write you down as soon as I can so don't worry about me, ok?" I try to calm them down with this promise and my dad caress my head as if I was a child making my curled hair even messier.

"I have big hopes for you, my son. Do your best" These words are making me both happy and disturbed because I'm happy that my parents trust me however is like he gave me one more baggage heavier than I am.

I smile to them then I run in the train and I shake my hand when the gates are closing. From the window I can still see them smile back at me and when the train finally departs I start to look for a seat. I find a free seat near the window but before sitting I put my bag in the luggage rack.

When I look outside I see that everything is moving faster and with the train my thoughts are running too. I have many questions, I know, but for now I'd like to have the answer just to this one.

 ** _'Will I be able to break my chains?'_**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Tokyo

**Welcome To Tokyo**

 _ **NIGHT TIME, 6TH of April**_

Surprinsigly the train is packed. I usually use public transports but I never left my town to go somewhere else. The only cases where I did that were because I had some school trip. I had many things to do so I couldn't think about leaving my hometown. I had to study hard, I had to work and sometimes all the work in the house were up to me. I couldn't neglect these responsibilities because I didn't want to be a burden for my family.

Tokyo is like a whole new world to me, a place where I can change the way I am. All these people are going to the capital for a reason or another, but most of them seem gloomy and sad. The only ones who somehow manage to smile in this depressing atmosphere are some teenagers who are laughing in a low voice.

I've always thought Tokyo would be an important destination for anyone who lives in Japan after all it's a great place to visit. I expected that on this train people would have been more cheerful and enthusiastic. Evidently I'm the only one feeling this way.

From my seat, with the bag on my legs and the suitcase on the luggage rack, I can see a poster. There, some news was written about bullying, severe car accidents, falsified evidence, tax increase and people going on rampages.

I read everyday about all these things, but I can't get used to it. Why do people act like that? I think it over looking away from the ads and staring at my hand with a worried expression on my face.

The chatter of two girls not too far from me distracts me. They are talking near the doors and when I turn to them, I notice there chatting about something that is appearing on their cell phone. Maybe my mind is wandering too much. Even if I think about it that won't be enough to actually solve these problems.

All of a sudden the train slows down and confused, I say in a whisper, "I've never seen this place." Getting to Tokyo will be really difficult, especially for me. I know nothing about other places. I read what this train's destination will be and I notice that before arriving in Shizuoka there are five more stops. I ask the person who sits beside me how much time will I have to wait to get in there and he answers I'll have to wait more or less four hours. At this moment I really feel like dying. It's 11:00 PM and now I know I'll be in Shizuoka at 3:00 AM and after that three more hours of travel are waiting for me!

Totally hopeless I get out my telephone from my jacket and I play one of my favorite games until the train will get to my destination.

 _ **MORNING, 7th of April.**_

I finally arrived in Tokyo! It's 6:00 AM and I'm extremely tired. I ignore my weariness and I look around to try to find the man who should take me home. Nobody pays me attention so I'm quite worried right now. I explore some more this zone hoping to see someone I know without success. When I'm getting desperate to find someone my telephone rings, attracting my attention.

"It's a message" I murmur noticing the notification.

I'M SHINJI TERUMA, THE ONE WHO'LL HOUSE YOU DURING YOUR STAY IN HERE. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT TODAY I'M FULL WITH WORK AND I HAVE NO TIME TO PICK YOU UP. COULD YOU PLEASE REACH THE 'RED ART'? YOU CAN FIND IT AFTER THE STATION, THE SECOND BUILDING AT YOU LEFT. I'M REALLY SORRY IF I COULDN'T MEET YOU THERE, I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT SOMEHOW.

Somehow this message is reassuring me, at least I know he didn't forget me. I gathered up my courage and I try to get to that man's restaurant following his instructions. I walk straight ahead and when I lift my head I see a great crossroad full of people. It's incredible how different Tokyo is from my hometown city!

*DRING*

I suddenly hear a ring. I put my look on those people, who just some seconds ago were so dynamic. They are staying still as if time stopped and a frightening figure appears in front of me.

What's this? Why did they stop? Is it all a dream?

You can't even imagine what I'm seeing now. After some time the creepy creature, totally black, indistinguishable and covered by a blue fire, comes closer to me.

In my place people knew me for my composure, in fact in this fearful situation I manage to stay calm and focused.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE FREE?" I hear strange and deep voice after some moments of silence.

Does this thing know about my thoughts? I don't trust it, of course, but I nod to him revealing my true feelings.

"IF YOU WANT TO BE FREE LISTEN TO ME. LET US MAKE A DEAL. I WILL GIVE YOUR FREEDOM TO YOU AND I FROM YOU I WANT YOUR BODY. DO YOU ACCEPT MY OFFER? WHEN WE WILL MEET AGAIN GIVE ME AN ANSWER."

That thing disappear before I had the chance to refuse its offer. Luckily people get back walking as if nothing had happened.

'Was I the only one who saw that monster? How can it be?'

I'm clearly puzzled so I try to find a meaning for what happened. What explanation can I possibly have for this?! Maybe It was a dream. I'm just tired because of the travel.

I shake my head, I put my cellphone in my pocket and I keep following the instruction for the restaurant where Mr. Teruma is working. I go straight ahead focusing on the city.

This place is huge! There are many shops, people and things that in my hometown I've never seen, maybe just in movies.

I turn to the right as the direction said and I see big signboard that says "Red Art".

Here it is! That's the place!

I smile because I finally arrived at destination then I run toward the building taking my things with me. As soon as I find myself in front of the place I knock and open the door to find some tables already occupied, two workers serving the tables and a cashier who sits behind the red counter.

The green-eyed boy with messy and brown hair comes to me. He seems to have the same age as me…

"Good morning, do you want anything to eat?" He has a shiny smile on his face while in his right hand he has a dish that maybe is going to serve. When I see his uniform I smile because as the name says this place is really red.

"No, thank you. I'd like to speak with Mr. Teruma. Do you know where can I find him?" I ask some information about that man and I'm happy because that guy is helpful.

"Of course, he's the man you see behind the counter. The one with black hair right there." His index finger points right at the cashier then I nod. He has the same red clothes and he seems a kind man. I thank the boy and I leave him to go talk with the owner.

I like this place. It's cozy and nice. The walls are red scarlet while at my feet I see a checkerboard floor. There are some big windows on my left that let the sunshine light up the restaurant. In the ceiling I can see some red lanterns that have the same color of the chairs. The tables are black and over them some crimson flowers contrast with the flat surface.

I stop in front of Mr. Teruma but he doesn't recognize my face so I introduce myself.

"Good morning, I'm Kaito Akai, my father Kanji Akai asked you to house me for a while. I'm sorry If I'm late but I've been sightseeing Tokyo for a while." That man's eyes seem enthusiastic while I talk and he hold my hands welcoming me in here.

"Kaito! You're more handsome than your father have described me! Welcome to Tokyo! As you know this place is called 'Red Art' and it's my dear restaurant. Those two who are serving the tables are Akari, the blue haired girl down there, the other one is Shota. He's my son."

I'm so tired I don't want to talk anymore so I nod, hoping that the older man won't get mad at me.

"You surely are tired. I'll ask Shota to accompany you home." He shouts his son's name and ask him to get me home. He's a bit hesitant but he accepts this task.

The browned-haired boy takes off the uniform and I follow him leaving my belongings beside the counter where Mr. Teruma could watch them. We both say goodbye to the owner before we leave.

"You're Kaito then. My father says you are as smart as a computer." I didn't expect a compliment from Shota but at least now I can say he know something about me.

"That's what people say. Computers don't have a brain though…" This is just a remark but it is enough to make that guy laugh.

"You're right. I was actually hoping I didn't have to live with a boring nerd and you don't seem one of them."

"...wanna try and be my friend?" He asked, I felt a little taken aback at the sudden proposal but smile and nod anyway. A new friend was always good in a new city.

"Alright then." I replied, feeling like I've actually accomplished something.

It's just I want to sleep for at least 5 hours before seeing someone again.

After chatting fro a while we reach Shota's house which is bigger and more spacious than mine. The furnishing is modern and stylish, while in my house everything is more traditional. I like it. Just like this place, it's different from what I've seen before. Finally something is changing in my life.

"Well, I'm going back to work. You can go to sleep. Your room is upstairs at your right. Bye bye!" He leaves in a hurry while I run in my room to get some sleep. I was looking forward to this moment! The floor has a dark grey color but a red carpet makes it more colorful. There's a white desk, overwhelmed with boxes which contain my books, that has the same color of the snow-like walls. Near the desk there's a little white library too but for now it's still empty. At last there's a red single bed covered in a blue blanket. Tired as I am I directly go to sleep in my comfortable bed.

—-

'Where am I?'

I remember I fell asleep in Mr. Teruma's house then somehow I arrived here.

'What's this place?'

This room is different from by bedroom. It's totally blue and smaller than Mr. Teruma's living room. All my confusion fades away leaving room for other negative feelings when I look at my hands. I wince in fear when I notice I'm handcuffed.

'What's the meaning of this? Who did this to me and why?'

The iron handcuffs are limiting my movements so the only thing I can do is to walk up the cold bars. I end up gripping them, like I was unsure of if they wee real or not.

"W-What's going on?! What's the meaning of this?! let me out!" Rage and fear are getting over me while a man with gray hair, a big nose and deep eyes chuckles from afar.

Why is he laughing? I don't understand the situation but I feel like I was being teased. Even if I scream and shout he doesn't seem to care. All of a sudden a pair of twins appear out of nowhere. They wear the same clothes and an eyepatch but one of them has a braid on the other hand the other one has a bun.

What do they want from me?

I can't trust them, even if they're children. The girls shake their head maybe disappointed by my actions. What am I supposed to do then?

"Well well, it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny. My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Is he serious? How can he ask my name in this situation? Wait a second. A contract?

A flashback strikes in my mind, when that mysterious creature appeared in that crossroad. Is that the contract this man is talking about? I didn't accept the offer yet! Is it my destiny to accept it then?

"My name is Kaito Akai, why do you care? Why have you locked me down in this cell?" Igor's laughter increases as my anger. Why can't he just answer to my questions?

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I did not lock you in that cell. The Velvet Room reflects what dwell in your heart. It seems you feel like a prisoner, chained by the rules of society. This is just a visit, the next time we see each other again you will have already begun your journey. Until then."

The elder man finished his speech like this and I was lost for words. Everything slowly fades away while my sudden headache is killing me. I pass out and I wake up again on the futon where I've slept some time ago.

'What is happening to me?'


	3. Chapter 2: Going To School

I'm really sorry! I'm late this week. Unfortunately I didn't feel very well so I couldn't write the second chapter. I promise this won't happen again TT_TT Now it's done. Enjoy it! =D

—

 ** _NIGHT TIME_** **, 7th of April**

Because of that strange dream I've been unable to get back to sleep properly again. In all honesty I'm afraid to. I know that it was merely a dream, more like a nightmare, however the concept still terrified me. The feeling of my hands being clasped together by chains would not leave me and I began to compulsively rub my wrists like I could only have been released a moment ago.

I finally mustered my resolve and sat up, and immediately I notice I'm still wearing my clothes. So, hoping to find someone there, I go downstairs to ask for some pajamas to spare. Luckily both Teruma-san and Shota-kun are watching TV in the living room. I approach them but before I say anything they turn their attention to me.

"Kaito, you're awake. You really had a tiring day, didn't you?" He's smiling at me as if he has known me for my whole life. Are people here normally this sociable?

"It's just that I've been on the train for a very long time, I got bored and sleepy." I don't want to make them feel guilty, it wasn't their fault so I just decided to blame the train. To confirm my words, I give them a faint smile, then I sit with them on the three-seat black sofa. The man nods at me and with his usual enthusiasm, he put his arm on my shoulder while smiling cheerfully.

"We're family now Kaito. You don't have to be formal, be yourself." I don't know why but these words made me feel the shivers. "Be myself" He said. Is that really possible? I guess time will tell. During this conversation Shota remained quiet because he seems really into the tv show he is watching. The whole scene is about some poor people with bad injuries or diseases who are taken in this small hospital in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you like these things?" I am between the boy and his dad on the sofa so it's not difficult for me to look straight at him. He's so concentrated that he doesn't turn his head to talk to me.

"Yup, I find them really interesting. Don't you think so too?" I take a glance of his face, I see determined glint in his eyes. I don't have to ask to understand he wants to become a doctor. Man, I would have never imagined that a boy like him could choose such a difficult path. I wonder the reason why behind this choice.

"Yeah" That's my simple answer. Shota-kun keeps watching the program almost without blinking (his eyes). Should I call this his 'special skill'?

In the meanwhile my thoughts started racing again just like a train. 'I'm in high school but I still don't know what to do in the future. I can't figure it out. Why am I working this hard? I don't even know what path should I choose. School is necessary, school is the key for the future, school here and school there. Am I studying for them or for me?'

Like a wake up call, Mr. Teruma's snoring distracts me from my thoughts. At first I'm surprised, but then I let out a small laugh accompanied by Shota, who heard the sound his dad made.

"Well, we should go to bed too. We have school tomorrow after all." He doesn't sound too happy about going to school and that seems strange to me. Shouldn't medical students have great grades at school?

I almost forgot the reason why I came in the living room and before Shota could go back in his room I stopped him

"Shota-kun, do you have some spare pajamas to give me? My clothes are in my bag which is in your dad's restaurant." As soon as I asked he went in his room leaving the door open. I decided to not follow him because he didn't invite me. I wait patiently for Shota on the sofa watching the already turned off tv. The atmosphere looks so creepy now that everything is pitch black.

Suddenly the brown-haired boy came to me and he almost made me jump from my seat for surprise.

"Here it is!" That's what he says, amused for the scene. I respond with a frown before taking the clothes he was holding.

"Thanks." I'm irritated by his laughter, he shouldn't tease me like this! Without saying another word I go up the stairs and go back in my room. After putting on the pajamas, I notice a box in the room near the door. Curious I open it and I find my new school uniform. It consists a buttoned up black blazer that has red buttons and the school's emblem then there are black and red plaid trousers.

Many people wear a shirt under the blazer, however the boy has already decided to wear a white turtleneck shirt with two black chevrons on the collar. He likes it more. It's true tomorrow is my first day of school. I wonder if I'm going to be okay here…

 ** _MORNING,_** **8th of April**

 _*DRING DRING*_

The alarm clock is blaring loudly in my ears and annoyed I turn it off with my left hand, mentally preparing myself to wake up. It's 7:30 AM, I'm late! I stand up and scramble to get ready for school, wearing my glasses and putting on my school uniform. In a hurry I go downstairs and when I'm in the kitchen I check the fridge to get something to eat for breakfast.

I get some strawberry jam and then I take some bread the I quickly prepare some sandwiches for my breakfast and for my lunch too. I go out while eating my sandwich and I go to the station where the train is waiting for me. Luckily I arrive in time and I menage to get on the train.

*Sigh* Uh…I'm safe!

After catching my breath I turn my head on the right and on the left. I am surprised to see that the train is completely packed. I look for a seat between all these people and luckily I find one near a blonde boy with a uniform similar to mine. I don't feel like starting a conversation so I sit down and I look outside the window. That's the first time I get to see Tokyo like this, it's so exciting!

The cherry blossoms are everywhere and their petals cover almost everything. There are many buildings and shops but even if it's morning the city seems very lively. Tokyo's cheerfulness makes me smile because that would mean I'll have plenty of things to do here in the big city.

"Yo!" I hear someone say. I wonder if I'll be able to make some friends…

"Hey, did ya hear me?" I turn my head toward the boy who is speaking and as soon as I do that he smiles at me.

"Ya're wearin' the same school uniform as me! Ya should be goin' to Shujin High School, aren't ya?"

I don't know why but the way he talks made me happy, I mean it's funny!

"Yes, I am. I'm Akai Kaito, I'm a second year high school student" I introduce myself hoping to get along with him.

He crosses his arms behind his neck and says

"I'm Ryuji Sakamoto, pleased to meet ya Kaito-kun" I wonder where he comes from, he has a peculiar accent.

"The pleasure is all mine." I simply answer while thinking of something else to say. I'm not as extroverted as the people I've met here in Tokyo but I should at least try, shouldn't I? I'm opening my mouth to speak but Ryuji seems to be faster than me.

"This is my second year but I've attended this school last year too. I know almost everyone down there. If ya want to know anything about anyone, go ahead and ask me." After winking at me he assumed an 'I-know-it-all' expression and for some seconds he seems a senpai to me. Well he knows more about Tokyo and about the school than I know so he might be one in a sense.

"Ok, thanks." Maybe I've really met a friend who knows, life here in Tokyo may be more interesting than I thought. The train, after a 15 minutes gets to destination and with my new friend Sakamoto-kun, I walk to my new school. Shujin High School.

'Will everything be okay?'


	4. Chapter 3: First Day Of School

_MORNING_ , 8th of April

I usually don't care about what school should I choose, in my hometown there aren't many schools but the few institutes you can find are rather small and cozy.

Maybe that's the reason why I am so fascinated by the huge Shujin High School. Beyond the iron main gate there's a beautiful but simple well-kept garden with some benches here and there. Needless to say that the thing that is affecting me the most is the main building which seems high enough to touch the sky.

This is all new to me and Ryuji already knows that. This doesn't stop him from laughing out loud, drawing the attention of some of the school students.

 _'It's so embarrassing, now everyone noticed I'm the new guy!'_ I really wanted to stop my new friend but he pats me on the back so hard that I almost fell on the ground.

"Don't ya worry, it's gonna be ok. I still remember mah first day…" I thought he would continue his story and he would tell me something about that day but now he really seems lost in Dreamland. I call him many times repeating his name to wake him up from his trance state.

'If I don't wake him up, we're going to be late. What should I do?' I get worried while I think of something but the solution to my problems came before I knew it. An unknown girl approaches us and without saying a word she punches Ryuji right in the face.

'Poor Sakamoto-kun, pummeled by a girl' I kneel down to give him a look, luckily the punch wasn't that hard.

The student has blonde wavy hair styled in pigtails with parted side bangs and a single hair clip, light blue eyes, and pink lipstick. She wears the standard black blazer, a white cardigan worn long to cover most of her short skirt and it has a green clover symbol on the back of her hoodie, and it is worn with red pantyhose and brown boots.

I can feel that Sakamoto is really angry right now, in fact he gets up to face that blonde student who ruined his looks.

"What the hell did ya do to mah face? How dare ya chibi?!" As red as a tomato he almost shouted the blonde-head.

"You just got what you deserve, dasai! Here, look at my notebook, you wetted it! What should I give to the teacher now?!" She gets her copy book to show it to us and I could do nothing but stare at the two students.

"I'm sorry ok? It was an accident AND that's not enough reason for punchin' me on the face!" He admitted his 'crime' without feeling guilty making the girl even angrier. She grabs his red t-shit to shake him back and foward making him feel a little dizzy. I'm definitely the third weel in this strange situation so I try to escape from them as quickly as I can.

"I think I should leave you alone, good luck with your homework" I hurry up to leave that place but two irritated voices tell me to stop. Why does it always end like this? I just want to get to my classroom, is it too much to ask?

"Who do you/ya think is right?!" They both say in unison trapping me. What should I say now? I don't want problems with neither so what can I say to evade the question? 'That's an emergency somebody please save me from these two!' I babble something to take some time and after some minutes my prayers are answered. The bell's sound echoes in the whole school giving me a chance to retreat.

"I'm so sorry but we have classes now, let's talk about this later ok? See you" I run inside the institute to take a look at the map in the hall. My class should be the 2-2, let's see…Here it is, 2nd floor third door to the right. I hurry upstairs noticing that I'm quite late because of what happened before I hope I won't get in troubles.

Once I reached the floor where my classroom is I immediately recognize the door that leads to my homeroom. As if it were a marathon I opened the door as fast as I could to not being scolded on my first day.

'I worried over nothing, the teacher is not here yet' That was a close call! I sigh in relief thinking that now everything would be ok but a creepy aura changed my mind.

'I have a really bad feeling' I fully examine my future classmates but only two of them catch my attention. Yeah, those two again, the guys who were fighting in front of the main gate, I don't want to get in the middle anymore.

Sakamoto-kun is sitting in the back row, right where the teacher couldn't see him if he decided to take a nap while the girl is in the middle row, near the window at safety distance from Ryuji. Well, at least they won't fight during the lessons.

I am distracted from my thoughts by a big 'SLAM' that came from the white door opened by an old brown haired man with a scary expression on his face who I believe is going to be our teacher. I gulp silently as I approach the man that is writing his name on the black board then I wait for him to finish before turning to my schoolmates.

"I'm Hayashi Karuta, your homeroom teacher and this guy next to me is the new guy, Akai Kaito. Any questions so far?" I see for or five people raise their hands so I feel happy to have drawn their attention but to my surprise the teacher continued just like that.

"I don't care about your questions let's make it quick. New guy there's a free seat for you behind Takamaki, go." I really want to hurt him, how dare he treat me this way?! I clench my fists keeping my mouth shut, after all I don't want to be hated by a teacher, that would be bad. I nod to him then I obediently do as he asks reaching my school desk and sitting on my chair.

'It's still morning but I already know my first day of school is going to be awful. Well, at least it can't get any worse, **_can it?_**

 ** _—-_**

 **Hello! For those who do not know I'll write the meaning of some japanese words I mentioned:**

1) **Chibi:** Shorty, runt, undersized person

2) **Dazai:** Unfashionable, lame, not cool

3) **Hayashi:** Early death :P (He's an old man though)

 **Thank you for ready this fiction I'm really gladi to have recieved 8 reviews, thank you very much :D**


	5. Chapter 4: The awakening

Hello! I'm so sorry if I'm this late but at first I was extremely busy with school and when I decided to write this fiction I lost my fanfiction's password TT_TT

I think I'll be more regular from now on and I'll post a chapter every week end. Thank you very much for both: the wait and your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! ^.^

I'd like to thank Spirit Dragoness for her help: "Thank you! You're the best!" :D

 ** _MORNING,_** **8th of April**

"I'm so happy it rang!" I whispered to myself, referring to the last bell I would have to here today. School was not as pleasant as I thought it would be, but I can't really complain about that. The one thing that I can't stand is the continuous bickering between Anne and Ryuji, I mean they're not kids anymore, are they? It was amazingly difficult to tell.

They followed me everywhere today, in the hallway, in the cafeteria and even during my school tour! I should be glad they didn't tail me in the toilet too.

'It's my first day, how can I be so tired?' I thought with my right hand on my forehead, trying hard to endure all of this until I get home.

As I expected, my new two friends decided to accompany me to the station to be sure I get home safely. I'm happy they're worried about me, it makes me feel important in some way.

We got to the station where the train had yet to come, and the crazy duo who came with me decided to stay until the train would be there. I didn't know if that was a good idea, I was far too tired to hear them talk about their own problems, after all I have a life too… however, I didn't want to ruin our 'friendship' either so I didn't refuse their offer.

We sat on a bench waiting for the train, there we saw a black and white cat covered in scratches which was about to pass out. I hurried up to catch the poor animal, he was so pitiful that I decided to try to adopt him, if Teruma-san would allow me to, of course.

"Oh no, poor kitty, what did he do to hurt himself this much?" Anne said from behind me watching the little cat.

"How should he know, baka!" Immediately answered Ryuji signing the beginning of another fight.

I'm so tired of them. Could they not shut up for two seconds?!

I didn't have time to say anything that the train arrived. It didn't come the way we wanted to, in fact it crashed toward our direction, the last thing I could see was the side of the train coming down on me.

Suddenly I felt cold and numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore, not even pain. I saw my blood flowing on the ground while my strenghth slowly abandoned me.

'How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?' It's over. It's all over now. I won't have to worry for school, for the 'contract' and for my future anymore. I will simply die like this. I wish Anne and Ryuji managed to save themselves. That would be the only thing I regret.

"What's wrong? Are you just going to watch this happen?" A voice rang, loud and clear in my confused mind. It actually made me jump a little, suddenly I could see it.

"Do you want to live?" 'What kind of question is that? Of course I want to live!'

"Why would I wish to die?" I answered weakly to that unknown but still familiar voice.

My eyes snapped open from their dazed and half asleep position. I forced myself to stand in the deep darkness that surrounded me. I couldn't see anyone, there was no Ryuji, no Anne nor anyone else.

Out of nowhere the peculiar cat appeared in front of me, with a serious and focused expression.

"Did you manage to escape? You're a lucky kitty." I wanted to approach that cat but he walked toward me and…talked?

"I'M NOT A KITTY, I AM THE ALMIGHTY MORGANA! DID YOU HEAR THAT?" In that moment I seriously doubted my sanity and I asked myself if I was dead or alive.

Is it really possible that a cat could talk?

"Yeah, I heard you" My body didn't stand it anymore so I fell on the ground because of my blood loss.

"If you really want to live you have to accept me! Thou art I, I am thou! Just as it should be!" I kinda felt obliged to approve this entity's existence, I didn't know what it was, I feared it and I didn't really think it was real. To live I have just one choice, pretend to have accepted this 'thing'. A red mask appeared all of a sudden and that voice told me to put it on my face. I was reluctant at first but, realizing I don't have any choice, I did as I was told. When I did that I felt like that thing was sucking away my skin, in that precise time I wished I chose to die. After some infinite minutes of torture I finally came back to life.

I looked up, my eyes having turned a bright, unnatural shade of yellow as flames of blue rose up from my body and coated me in it. For some reason I felt nothing. The flames that he surrounded me began to peel away behind me. For some reason I felt different, out of the corner of my eye I could see that I wasn't wearing the High School Uniform I was before. Now...I wasn't even sure. I wore a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers and boots, and a pair of red gloves. I also had that strange white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes.

My energy was completely restored, all of my wounds healed and I felt more alive than I have ever been. I don't know why, but I feel myself. My REAL self now. If I knew I had to make a deal with the devil to be who I wanted to be, I would have done so sooner.

As soon as I transformed some bizarre creatures approached me. They seemed hostile and dangerous, aiming at me like a predator to its prey.

"For the sake of the justice you believe in, make those of blasphemy repent!" The being who gave me the mask shouted.

I raised my hands, not paying attention to the chains that clinked around me. The creature flared out its wings, creating winds that tore at the demons, killing a few of them off.

"Now, let us begin!" I said pulling out my new gun, shooting to every enemy my eyes can detect. For some reason I felt exceptionally happy, I was laughing without realizing it, it sounded like I was insane.

"Hey, you got used to that already? You rock!" Morgana congratulated me enthusiastically for some reason.

I was so caught in this new 'power' that I didn't ever care about what that cat told me. When all of the enemies were killed I calmed down but I still kept an amused smile on my face.

"To come back to your usual self you have to take off the mask!" The little cat shouted me with both his paws near his mouth.

With an enormous effort, I tore the mask clean off, not caring of what apparently was blood dripping from around my eyes. My frenzy was replaced by an atrocious feeling of pain. I began to scream out loud covering my bloody eyes with my hands while moving around totally blind.

After some time of horrible suffering I passed out, covered by tears and blood.

'What is going to happen now? Is this the end or just the **_BEGINNING_** **?** "


End file.
